


•Together until the end•

by Orangecreampuff



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of Tsundere Gaara, Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Flowers, Gardener Gaara, Light Angst, Naruto is Just Naruto, Rinnegan, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, sand siblings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecreampuff/pseuds/Orangecreampuff
Summary: Somewhere in suna a beautiful baby girl was born. Her name was Y/N L/N and she came out a little differently than other babies. This is because Y/N was born with Rinnegan eyes. No one knew how or even why she even had them but she did. She was isolated as soon as she was born only going out when she was visiting her parents. But a certain lonely redhead jinchuriki came to her out of the blue, changing her life for the better.Read for more!((The Naruto Franchise and Gaara don't belong to me only the story.))
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Friends

**Y/N's Pov**

Ever since I was a kid, I've always felt like the odd one out. That's because I was born with special eyes, The Rinnegan eyes, they were F/C and had a repeated diamond pattern in them. I've had them since birth, it caused confusion with everyone in the hospital and with the Kazekage as well when the news got to him, it was mostly thought of a rumor but it was said that the only way someone could obtain the rinnegan was by obtaining Hagoromo's chakra, either by combining the chakra of his sons, Indra and Asura, to recreate his own or by directly receiving it from Hagoromo himself. So when I came along it caused panic, The rinnegan is rumored to hold a great deal of power and chakra that could wipe out nations but even with that mine was different. The Kazekage wanted to use this as an advantage for the village since they now possessed a jinchuriki and a rinnegan user.

So from that day on, I was training day and night so I could perfect multiple Jutsu though it didn't take long, with the help of rinnegan power I already mastered the basic chakra nature at the age of 6. But It wasn't fun I spent most of my days alone either training or isolated in my room, It had no windows and barely any furniture except a bed, a small desk, and some kunai on the ground. I can focus on myself only to become more powerful. They would let me see my parents sometimes but I had to wear something that would cover my eyes whenever I was let out so they wouldn't have to see them or have the people around the village would find out about my eyes. They lied when people asked about why I was wearing a blindfold, They would say I was blind and it worked.

For the most part, it was lonely until I got to meet him. Gaara no sabaku or host of the one tail jinchuriki. His dad (The Kazekage) decided to introduce him to me on a random day in my room but he never told us why and just said to play around, have fun. I didn't mind since it's been a while since I had company with me other than teachers but I still held my suspicion about the Kazekage's intentions.

"My name is Y/N L/N, It's nice to meet you!" I said with a big stupid smile on my face. He seemed taken aback by my greeting. 'Did I come on too hard?'.

But to my surprise, he just gave me a smile and a quiet giggle in return. "My name is Gaara! It's also nice to meet you I hope we can become good friends!"

"Me too! It's nice having a friend I've never really had one since I'm always in isolation.." I sat down onto the soft bed. I never really liked my eyes they stopped me from living a normal life like the other kids in the village.

"Me too.. But that doesn't matter now! We're now best friends!" Gaara sat next to me.

"You know Gaara, you're pretty cool those other kids are missing out on you!" Right when I said that Gaara's eyes were starting to brim with tears

"I-I'm sorry I'm not used to being treated like this... I'm usually used to people calling me a monster and running away from me since I have this dumb monster inside of me.." Gaara said through his sobs. "It's okay Gaara, We can both be monsters together!" I pulled him into a big bear hug, letting him get it all out

"T-Thank you Y/N.." Gaara hugged me tighter, it felt like he was scared to let go. "Dont worry about it, Now let's play some games!" 

Gaara and I spent the rest of the day mostly just fooling around. We got permission to go out but I had to cover my eyes so Gaara held my hand until we arrived at the sandpit he was concerned about losing me since I wasn't able to see clearly through the blindfold so he held on tight, I took it off when we arrived since the coast was clear. He showed off his amazing sandcastles that he made with his sand and some other things he could do. Though it was cut short by The Kazekage calling for Gaara that it was time to go but before that, he dropped a giant bomb on us that we didn't expect. "it's nice to see you two getting along but I did forget to mention something before I left earlier. Y/N meet your new fiancee, my son Gaara." The Kazekage announced to us with a smile on his face. Gaara and I just looked confused. I'm assuming since we're at the brink of war, If anything would happen to the Kazekage, his son Gaara would take his place so it's was possible they already are looking for someone to be by his side or at least that's my theory, But then why choose me?

Gaara seemed calm, he probably knew before he came in to meet me. "Well now that's out of the way, Gaara let's head back and Y/N go catch some rest we have to catch up on the training that you missed today." I nodded as I watched them leave my room leaving me with my thoughts, I sighed and flopped onto my bed started to process what just happened until I fell asleep.

**(Timeskip brought to you by Deidara's beautiful hair)**

Years have passed since then, Me and Gaara grew closer, we were going to get married as soon when we were of age. But something felt wrong. Gaara was more distant toward his everyone including his own family except you and when you'd ask him about it he'd either become mad and launch to another side of the village with his sand or just change the topic completely. I became more outgoing towards everyone but never too close, I tried to do the same with Gaara but he would usually end up glaring at me or putting me in a sand jail cell.

We went on multiple A and S class missions together. He'd never hold back and end up sending multiple ninjas to their death with his deadly sand burial. I wasn't any different, I used magma from deep in the earth. I could make it hard to restrain enemies or make it liquidy like magma and burning hot to make them suffer a painful death. I found this way easier and faster unless the Kazekage said we needed to bring them back alive, we would kill every shinobi in our way.

Right now, we have a mission to head to the leaf village. There were not many details to it but we just have to enter the chunin exams get into the finals then more instructions from there.

"Ne Gaara, do you think there will be good food when we get there?" I asked him.  
"Maybe but that's not important right now.." I nodded and gave him a small smile, I was going to be alone for the chunin exams since there could only be groups of three or less, The Kazekage thought I was strong enough on my own that a team would only end up being dead weight. The more we walked the closer the gate of the village came into view. We entered with no problem since we came for the chunin exams.

Kankuro and Temari decided they wanted to go look around the village for a while. Gaara and I stayed behind, We felt a bit tired from all the walking over from Sand to the Leaf and wanted to have some time to ourselves before we'd be separated to go to the exams. We stopped by the inn we were staying in and laid down on the floor, letting out a tired sigh. "It's nice to lay down after a long journey wouldn't you agree Gaara?"

He hummed in response before going quiet. 'he's being more quiet than usual.' I sat up and moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug. "You feeling okay? Is Shukaku bothering again?" He shook his head no, putting his arms around me. "I was just thinking this will be the first time we'd be separated from each other.." He's right we've always been together for everything even for missions, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous since I wouldn't be there calm him down when he's acting up but I have to trust Temari and Kankuro for that.

"So you're worried about me, that's so sweet of you Gaara!" I lightly poked his cheek causing his face to turn red and look away. "Y/N you need to stop doing that, it's embarrassing." he said with his usual expressionless face.

"I know but you're reactions make you look so cute, my panda." I stood up and stretched for a bit, Gaara smiled a tiny bit but suppressed it. We got ready to leave to meet with the others. We walked around Konoha for a little bit, Eating some dangos until I spotted Kankoro and Temari about to fight some kids. What's worse was that kankoro was about to use the crow. " Gaara I found them." He nodded and we sneakily made our way over to them.

** Author's POV **

"Kankoro back off. You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara said harshly which made everyone gasp except Y/N who just smiled at him. 'Even upside down he still looks cute.'

"Uh...Ah...hey Gaara." Kankoro gave him a nervous smile. 'how did he get there? He didn't make a sound. Only Jounin at Kakashi's level are that smooth.' Sasuke thought to himself until Gaara spoke up again.

"Have you forgotten the reason why we came all the way here?" Gaara asked him. At this point, Kankoro was stumbling over himself to defend himself any way he could to avoid Gaara's wrath.  
"I know I mean t-they challenged us! They started the whole thing! So here's what happened-"  
"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara who was pissed at this point decided to cut Kankoro's excuses off.

"Ah, right I was totally out of line, I'm- I'm sorry, Gaara," Kankoro said with a scared expression on his face. "Now now Gaara, no need to be so scary." Y/N giggled. "You shut up too or I'll kill you as well." Gaara glared at you. You only smiled in response you knew he didn't mean it.

"Im sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara apologized to the leaf genin who was just confused about what was going on. Gaara suddenly disappeared into sand and appeared on the ground, Y/N followed after him.

"Let's go we didn't come here to play games." Gaara turned back to his serious expression and started to walk away from the group, The siblings and Y/N followed him.

"Hey! Identify yourself!" a ravenette shouted over to them. "Hm? You mean me?" Temari stopped and turned around but quickly got shut down. "No, Them" the ravenette pointed over at Y/N and Gaara. 'poor Temari." Y/N gave a gentle pat on her back.

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku and She my fiancee Y/N L/N. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" Gaara slightly turned along with Y/N who have them a slight wave.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said with a smirk. They started to have a staring contest, he broke eye contact with Gaara and turned his attention to you.  
"I have a couple of questions for you, about your eyes." You nodded, You were a bit familiar with Sasuke, well not him but his brother Itachi. Itachi used to stop by your house, he was old friends with your parents before they moved to the Suna though he still shows up he doesn't stay for long.

"What are your eyes?"  
"My eyes are the rinnegan, I've had them since I was born. I would have thought Itachi told you about me but I guess it can't be helped." You sighed  
Sasuke froze at the mention of his brother's name. 'How in the hell does she know my brother?!?'  
"How do you know my brother?"

Y/N shot him a confused look. "He's good friends with my parents, He occasionally stays at their place when he stops by Suna but leaves quickly I'm not sure why. I thought he would nave told you." Sasuke quickly ran over to you and lifted you by the collar of your shirt. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, not liking that he was laying a hand on you.

"Tell me where he is now!" He said in a demanding tone. Y/N shrugged. "The last time I saw him was two years ago and even then he never told us where he's going after he leaves." Sasuke scoffed in response and let's go of you.

A certain blonde decided to speak up.  
"Hey! I'm guessing you guys want to know my name too right?"  
"We couldn't care less," Gaara said bluntly which earned him a glare from Y/N.  
"Gaara that was rude but I'm curious, who are you?" Y/N pointed over at Naruto which lifted his crushed spirits back up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Well it was nice meeting you, Naruto I hope we meet again at the chunin exams." Y/N gave him a small beautiful smile that made Naruto blow a short circuit.

"Y-Yeah I hope so too." Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "We should get going or the exams will be over before we know it!" Y/N said with excitement in her voice. Gaara nodded in agreement and sped off to the test with other siblings, and Y/N following beside him.

**'our mission had just begun!'**


	2. Dangos

**Third Pov**

"I found a free spot!" Y/N ran over to a clear spot in the crowd of other ninja standing around looking eerie with the sand siblings following behind her.

"Y/N you should try to converse your energy for the actual exam.," Gaara mumbled under his breath knowing you'd hear him as he put his gourd to the side of him. "I know, I can't help it I'm excited about this! after this is all over and when we get back to the village, how about me and you go on a date my lovely Panda~kun?"

"How many times have I told you about calling me panda. But fine if you come back to me without a single scratch on you when the chunin exams are over then we consider going on a date." Gaara glared at her, quickly running out of patience with his fiancee. He was in a bad mood since the incident with the leaf genin they met earlier.

"Deal, I promise I won't have a single scratch." Y/N was about to pat his head but his sand stopped her from touching him, coiling around her wrist to the rest of her arm and gave a tight squeeze. "Don't touch me or else I'll break your entire arm." Gaara threatened.

'Strange, usually he wouldn't mind me petting him but something is different, maybe he's mad about earlier.' Y/N just nodded as his sand left her arm and went back into his gourd. Suddenly, The sound of glass breaking caught her attention, It came from a sound ninja and a leaf ninja who's glasses just shattered by the sound ninja's Jutsu.

Y/N spotted naruto and waved over to him.  
Naruto spotted you after making sure the ninja with shattered glasses was okay. " Y/N you made it here!" Naruto gave a big smile to her. Y/N looked over at Gaara, she told him that was going to talk to Naruto for a bit. He gave Y/N a look that said 'i don't care just stop bothering me, woman'.

"Naruto it's good to see you again. Oh and you too ducky." Y/N smiled at them. Sasuke looked annoyed and only replied with a 'tsk' while Naruto was trying to stop laughing at your comment. 'Sasuke is a kind of Tsundere like Gaara, though Naruto is more lively than the both of them.' Y/N giggled and patted both of their heads, causing Sasuke to become extremely flustered and Naruto blowing another short-circuit.

"Are you guys in a group for the exams?" Y/N asked still petting Both their heads. Naruto nodded and pointed over to a girl with pink hair glaring at you since you touched her Sasuke. "That's Sakura~Chan she's our third member!"

"Yep, that's me! It's nice to meet you we didn't get to meet earlier since the incident." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, 'She just did a full 180 with her wanting to murder on the spot to friendly. Jeez, Konoha girls are complicated.' You smiled and lightly petted her head as well making her smile. "My name is (Y/N)(L/N) I hope I can crush all your spirits during this exam and I won't show any mercy!" Y/N gave them a nice but menacing smile, making them all sweatdrop from the threat she just said.

A tall man with scars covering parts of his face and other leaf ninjas suddenly appeared after some of the smoke cleared.  
"All right, you baby face degenerates, pipe down and listen up. I'm Ibiki Marino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy." Ibiki said with a smirk plastered on his face.

While everyone gasped, Y/N sat back against the wall just saving her energy since she most likely needs it later. 'Hopefully, this exam doesn't take too long. My parents and I were going to get some new flowers for the garden.' Y/N sighs.

**Itachi's POV**

"So are going to pass the L/N's place? It's been a while since we've been there." Kisame asked as we snuck around Suna.

"Of course, M/N makes the best dangos but it also gives the chance to see how Y/N is progressing with her Rinnegan. Its part of the mission like pein told us." I didn't want Pein to know about Y/N's Rinnegan, I wanted to protect her from the Akatsuki and live here peacefully in suna but apparently, he started to become suspicious of me when I started to ask for more mission in suna and then started to follow me. When he found about her rinnegan he decided he wanted to use this and wanted to wait until she was strong enough to join the Akatsuki.

"True, but we do need a break I'll feel like become dried fish here." Kisame chuckled as we arrived near the L/N's estate.  
"Hm? is that you Itachi and Kisame?!" M/n dropped her watering can rushing over to us, and pulled us into a bone-crushing hug.  
"I-It's nice to see M/n, how's it been?" Kisame managed to stutter out, M/n released us.  
"It's been going great, Y/n is currently in Konoha for the chunin exams so you won't be able to see her." She leads inside their home, offering us tea and some sweet dangos.  
"I see, how has she improved?" I asked as I dig in.  
"She's growing faster than I thought her jutsu's are becoming stronger but we still want to wait a bit before we train with her rinnegan, The L/n power is in those eyes and I'm worried about if it's going to be too much for her tiny body." M/n sighs as she sits across from us.

"Don't worry too much about it, she's strong like her mother so she'll be fine."  
"Ah, itachi you always know how to flatter me. Before I forget I got everything in the back to help you clean samehada, Kisame!" she said with her usual cheery tone.  
"We should visit Suna more often, Thanks M/n." Kisame took off with his sword.

"So how long are you staying this time?" she asked as she picked up the empty plates from the table, I helped out with cleaning them.  
"Until Y/n comes back, I have something to tell her."  
"Well I don't mind that! That means more family to feed plus you guys can help me in the garden!" M/n hummed.  
I felt at home here like I use to before the massacre, These people took me in after I had slain my clan and still take care of me with nothing in return. I want to protect them even costs my life.  
"Itachi! C'mon, we just got new plants and I want to show them off!"

**Back to Y/N's Pov**

I sneezed as I walked back to our hotel room."You okay Y/N?" Temari asked me as she opened the door to our room.

"Yeah I feel a bit cold since I'm not used to the weather of Konoha." I took off my sandals and sat down at the table.

We passed the written exam pretty easily. I was the one that knew how to answer the questions while Gaara used his Sand eye to copy my answers then sharing it with other siblings but when I looked over at Naruto, he seemed to be panicking badly throughout the whole written exam though he did manage to get the tenth answer correctly with long speech after some teams were disqualified for either cheating or not wanting to get the Tenth answer wrong. Right now we're waiting until tomorrow to start the second part of the exam.

"Im pretty hungry from looking around the village, do you want me to make you something to eat Temari?" I stood up making my way to the small makeshift kitchen that our hotel offered.

"How about some dangos I've been craving those all day, I'll help you make them!" Temari rushed over to me with sparkles in her eyes. "Sure! I know my mom's recipe by heart so I can make pretty delicious dangos!" I smiled, I made my way to the mini-fridge and as expected I saw no ingredients that could be made into dangos.

"Looks like I need to go get ingredients, I'll be right back." I put on my sandals and made my way out the door.  
"Oh okay, be safe Y/N." I nodded in response and started to walk to the nearest mini-market.  
'Hopefully, Itachi visits while I'm out of the village I never let him rest and always bother him to teach me his Jutsu. Maybe he could stay for longer if we bribe him with mom's dangos.' I smiled as I reminisce.

I walked into the nearest open mini-market picking up the ingredients I needed and paid with the allowance that my parents gave me. I walked out and started to make my way back to the hotel until I bumped into someone. I was about to apologize until I looked up to see that it was Gaara.

"Ah, I see you came to look for me." I smiled at him only to have him scoff at me.  
"No, I just went on a walk we just so happened to bump into each other. Anyways why'd you leave the hotel so late at night?" Gaara asked as we walked beside each other.

"Curious? Temari and I were hungry, so we decided to make some dangos like the way my mom does. You want some?"

"No thank you, You're mother makes them too sweet for my taste. It feels like I'll get a cavity with every bite." I laughed at his dislike of my mom's recipe. He never seemed to enjoy them when both of us visited my parent's place.

"I remember one time you ran away from her when she offered you some and you didn't know how to tell her no." Gaara sighed at the memory. "Yeah she'd chase me until I gave in and ate them." We walked in comfortable silence, I did notice that Gaara kept looking over at me like he was about to say something but it wasn't coming out.

"C-Can I help you carry those bags? You know because they look heavy and I want to help.." I looked at him in shock but then smiled seeing his flustered face. "Wow Gaara being a gentleman, here I'll make you hold the heavier stuff since my arms are getting pretty tired." I gave some of the bags I was holding to him and walked to the room we were staying in though Gaara seemed to struggle up the stairs as he was holding the bags.

"You can do this Panda~kun! You can defeat these stairs!" I tried to motivate him as he made it to the top of the stairs, he was probably tired from going up and down stairs all day.  
"Y/N you don't have to be s-so loud.," Gaara says as he tries to compose himself.  
"I know but it did help go up the stairs didn't it?" I put out my hand and Gaara took it gently like he was scared that he was going to crush my hand.

"Well let's go make those dangos. I'll make yours less sweet than the others-." I opened the door but Gaara stopped me and pulled me into a hug.

"Gaara? You okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him.  
"Yeah..it's just..thanks for putting up with me. I know I'm not nice to you all the time and I may threaten you at times but I don't mean it..just thank you so much." I hugged him tightly, "Gaara you don't need to thank me! I'll keep loving you even when you don't feel like loving me, That's my love for you Panda~kun!" Gaara gave me a small smile and opened the door to the room. We placed the bags in the kitchen. When I headed back to the small living room I was met with a starving Temari and Kankuro who was currently laying on the ground looking dead.

"Temari I'm back with the stuff, let's go make some dangos." with that Temari sprang back to life, and we made our way back to the makeshift kitchen making dangos for the five of us included for Baki~sensi when he comes back later.

"My beautiful creations are done! Now eat up you'll need the energy for tomorrow!" I placed the plate of dangos on the table. Kankoro and Temari dug right in like it was their final meal while Gaara and I were enjoying ours in peace.

"So Y/N do you know how you're going to tackle the second part of the exam by yourself." Kankoro laid back on the floor probably full from eating.

"Probably just going to wing it, though I'm not looking forward to being followed. I noticed that some of the groups were staring at my rinnegan today, They are probably planning on killing me and selling my eyes or taking them for themselves." I said as I walked over to my futon and went under the covers with Gaara soon joining me, wrapping his arms around my waist. This was normal for us since he could protect me from ninja who want my rinnegan while I sleep whenever we were out on missions.

"Well that sounds that an easy problem for you to fix. We're going off to bed, Goodnight!" Temari and Kankuro left the room, I snuggled up to Gaara's chest enjoying this moment while it lasts.

"Hey Gaara, could you promise me something?"  
"What is it?" I felt his hand gently pat my head as a way of endearment.  
"Can you promise me that you won't lose control of yourself? I don't want you allowing him to take over you and hurting yourself in the process." I gripped onto the futon's sheet, scared that he'd say no.  
"I know it's a selfish request but I just want you to be safe..." There was a moment of silence until he decided on his answer.

"Okay I promise I won't allow Shukaku to take over." I looked up at him and saw that he was giving me a smile with no deception behind it.  
"T-Thank you Gaara."  
"No, Thank you Y/N for being my light." He patted me softly the head, waiting for me to eventually fall asleep.

**I'm excited wait for tomorrow!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Gaara used to have several earrings 
> 
> Word Count: 2562


	3. Come back to me

It's the second day of the exam and we were at the Forest of Death. The proctor, Anko Mitarashi explained that before entering the Forest of Death, all teams will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll. Once inside the forest, the genin must take the other scroll from another team. Only those that make it to the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls will advance to the next stage of the exams. They passed wavers saying that we weren't going to hold it against the leaf village if we died in the Forest of Death. I signed because I knew I wasn't going to die but saw some teams decided to drop out, what a load of wimps.

I got my scroll which was an earth scroll and tucked away where no one could get it. I walked over to Gaara and the sand sibling. "Do your best guys, hopefully, I can finish this quickly." I sighed.

"Yeah, right back at you Y/N, Try not to die!" Temari grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me violently, making me a bit dizzy. I knew she was joking or she was half awake since it was early in the morning, I really couldn't tell. After Temari let go of me, I went over to Gaara to hug him. "Try your best not to kill anyone."

"Same to you, you better come back safe or I'll kill you"

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest Panda~" I gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled away from the hug, I walked over to one of the gates waiting for mine to open. I could see the other teams going into the Forest slowly as if they were waiting for my gate to open.

"I shouldn't worry about this, I'm just as strong as Gaara plus this could be a good chance to try out that Jutsu I was practicing!" The gates opened after I said that, I ran into the forest but still checked my surroundings for any chakra that was following me. I felt 5 or 10 different chakras following me through the forest.

I stopped in a spot that had the right environment for me to fight in. The unfamiliar chakra stopped as soon as did. "Well, it seems you could sense that we were following you, pretty impressive at your age." a woman with blonde hair and hidden clouds headband around her neck.

"I think I know what you're after, my eyes right? Well, you're going to have to fight for it ya'know." I got my hand signs ready in my head and got into a fighting position.

The blond woman sighed in annoyance. "you're outnumbered, kid. Just hand over the eyes before we take me them out by force." I shook my head like I was going to hand this woman my eyesight.

"well I need these eyes to see for this mission so I guess we'll have to fight for them." The blonde scoffed and gave the scrolls to one of her teammates.

They made more shadow clones surrounding me, though this gave me multiple options to try out something that I've dying to do.

"Well, this seems like a good time to test this. Magma style: Collapsing Star!" I clapped my hands together, the ground started to shake with magma bursting out of the ground. I quickly jumped out of the area leaving those Genin stuck there, I stayed back to see if the jutsu worked.

The magma formed a hardened dome over them with the little drops of hot magma rapidly filling up the dome. The dome began to shrink until it became small enough to make sure that every bone in their body was broken or dislocated. My favorite part, when the dome finally burst open with magma raining out.

"It worked! Nice, let's see what scroll they had." I walked up to see a heaven scroll that was undamaged they probably have some sort of jutsu protecting them.

"Woah, it's not even burned a little bit!" I stuffed the scroll in my pouch heading to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death.

I walked through the forest peacefully until so many adult Genin started to ambush me from so many different directions. This was going to take a while...

**(Timeskip brought to by kankuro's makeup artist )**

"Finally made it, but I did get dirty on the way here." I wiped the blood off my face as I walked through the door and walked into a room with a sign hung up on one of the walls. I skimmed through it. " Oh, that's why Baki~Sensei wanted me to perfect my magma clone jutsu." I summoned one clone and gave her one of the scrolls.

"You ready?" she gave a nod and we opened both scrolls at the same time. Smoke emerged from both of the scrolls and baki~sensei appeared with a face full of concern when he saw a blood-covered Y/n.

"um Y/N are you okay? You're covered in blood?!"

"Yeah I'm fine it's not mine, some ninjas trying to take my eyes away nothing new!" Baki~sensei facepalmed while shaking his head causing me to laugh at him.

"At least you passed the second exam on your own, now let's head to the third part of the exam." Baki~sensei started to lead the way to a pair of doors, he opened them showing the genin left from the second half of the exam. I lined up next to Gaara, he looked at me probably trying to find an injury.

"Y/N did bash head your head open or what?" Kankoro said jokingly causing me to giggle.

"Nah, I just killed a bunch of genin on the way here. They were so annoying too, begging for mercy and that they're sorry for trying to rip away my eyes like what jerks!" The sand siblings sweatdropped at her attitude towards the dead genin while the others in the room looked at her terrified that she was able to kill that many shinobi without remorse. Gaara handed her nicely folded tissues for her to wipe off any remaining blood on her skin.

The Hokage spoke up after we finished our exchange because too many genins end up passing the second stage, a single round of randomly selected one-on-one matches is held where only the victor will get to continue onto the final stage of the exam.

This could mean that I could get into a fight with Gaara or the other sand siblings but that could be highly unlikely. Nobody left and so the second part starter, everyone went up the stairs to look at the fights at safe distance. We looked up at a screen showing a bunch of random names scrambled until it landed on Sasuke Uchiha and Yurio Akadō it was pretty exciting but Sasuke looked like he was in a lot of pain and about to pass out by the end of it. The rest of the matches were good with the expectation of Sakura and Ino's fight which I took a nap during the whole match. Naruto did surprise me by winning his match but I couldn't say that I was mad about it instead I was happy for him. Thankfully, Temari and Kankuro won their fights, all that was left was Gaara and I to win ours. Gaara was up next to fight Rock Lee.

"You better win Panda!" I gave him soft pats on the back as he went down to the battleground. 

"I hope he doesn't lose it during this match." Temari leaned against the wall with her fan. "he better not or else I'll hit him upside the head." I sighed.

The match started fast-paced with the Lee trying to land a kick on Gaara but his sand interrupted his kicks every time until some guy that looks like his dad told him to take off some weights from his ankles. Are they related or is that his sensei?

"What does he think taking off a couple of weight would do against Gaara-" Temari got cut off as soon as the weights against the ground causing a huge impact.

"Wow! He was kicking Gaara's sand and still running around with those heavyweights!" I was impressed even though I was pretty athletic I couldn't run as he did. He ran so fast that Gaara's sand could barely keep up making me feel a little anxious for him.

He manages to land hits on Gaara, I silently cheered Gaara on but knew that wouldn't help him win. Lee opens the first of the Eight Gates that I've never actually seen before until today but my parents always told me about it. He launched Gaara into the air with several kicks and catching Gaara with his bandages, Lee uses the Front Lotus on him.

"Gaara!" I held onto the edge of the railing almost breaking it off. The smoke began to clear and I saw that Gaara turned his gourd into the sand to protect him from breaking his back from the fall. I felt my heartache from seeing him in such a state, hoping that this match would end soon so I could hug him and make sure he was okay. Gaara started to move again with his sand reaching toward Lee who would barely get up after using the Eighth gates. Gaara's sand began to grab onto Lee's left leg and arm.

'Wait don't tell me he's planning on..' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Gaara say "sand coffin" following by Lee screaming as his leg and arm crushed. Gaara started to send more sand towards Lee, trying to kill them but got interrupted by Rock Lee's sensei or father I'm not sure.

The winner still ended up being Gaara even after Lee got up. He started to head up the ramp towards where I and Temari were, "I knew he couldn't beat Gaara." I nodded and turned around to Gaara. "Yeah, but Lee did fight well until the very end of the match." Before Gaara could say anything to me, I flicked his forehead hard before his sand could protect him. "You won, good job but never scare me like that again!" I scolded him, only receiving a tired yes while he rubbed his forehead. The next match didn't take as long as the previous match with Gaara. The sound ninja won that match which meant I was the last one along with the guy with slightly broken glasses named Kabuto.

"Go win Y/N!" Temari cheered me on while Gaara patted me on the back for motivation. I nodded and jumped down, meeting up with kabuto in the middle.

"Please forgive me if I break any of your bones and let's have a fair match." I could barely hold in my excitement but that quickly vanished after I looked up at Kabuto's sinister smirk taunting me.

"Sure, May the best Genin win." The proctor started the match.

"Almighty push!" I launched him up to the roof with a lot of force, though not enough to kill him on the spot. The figure of kabuto poofed away after the hit.

"A shadow clone? Crap!" I quickly dodged the real kabuto's hand chakra blade, he was able to slice near vital points in my legs making it harder to stand or even run.

'He's faster than I thought, guess I'll have to go all out." I did some fast hand signs before he could attack again. "behold my ultimate attack, Hell's Dragon!" The floor around the area started to shake harshly as a dragon started to emerge out of the ground making the room's temperature. The dragon directed its attention towards kabuto, it quickly slithered around them tightening its grip and started to burn kabuto through its scales. I started to feel dizzy after unleashing a move that takes a lot of chakra along with the other attacks when I was still in the Forest of death.

When I looked over at Kabuto to see if he was down, he just looked at me with a pained smirk. I was confused until I saw that Kabuto's arm could still move, Shit I let my guard down! he made his chakra blade longer, I wasn't able to move away fast enough with legs being weakened from earlier. So the blade was able to slice my neck.

I applied pressure onto my neck to slow down the bleeding while Kabuto was still trying to maintain consciousness, It was just a waiting game. But my body just couldn't take it anymore everything around was starting to become a blur and I felt my eyes slowly closing.

**Third Pov**

Both of the contestants were unable to continue, so the proctor called it a tie. They were both taken away by medics to be immediately treated since their wounds being fatal. Y/n at risk of bleeding out through her neck and Kabuto with his 5th-degree burns around his body.

The second part of the chunin exams came to a close and with that, the Hokage continued to explain the final part of the exam and explaining the rules.

Most of the Genin were trying to pay attention even after that bloody battle with Y/n and Kabuto. Gaara was the most hit by this since he just saw his fiancee get sliced by the neck, making him anxious to leave and go visit Y/n in the hospital.

When the Hokage finished, Team Baki quickly left to go to the hospital to go check on her.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Y/n was currently being healed up by the medical ninjas but some of her wounds needed to be stitched since they were too deep like on her neck.

After a bit, Team Baki arrived as soon as the doctors finished and Y/n was awake.

"Y/n don't scare us like that we thought you were going to die!" Temari whined as she gently hugged her with Kankuro joining in.

"Sorry..." Y/n sent them an apologetic smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"All that matters is that you're okay." Baki~sensei let out a sigh of relief, not wanting Y/n's mother to send him to an early grave, Gaara stayed quiet but he was happy that you were alright.

She nodded and spent most of the day with the sand siblings playing cards, Kankuro cheated most of the round causing temari to knock him into space. It was pretty entertaining for Gaara and Y/n to watch from the sidelines while eating some fruits.

"Um Excuse me, visiting hours are over now so I'm going to need to leave." One of the nurses informed the trio.

"Okay we'll be right out, lets go you three." Baki~sensei left with Temari and Kankuro following. Leaving Gaara and Y/n alone,

"Ne Gaara, Sorry I lost..." Y/n looked down at her lap not wanting to face him.

"You didn't lose, You had a good fight and you gave the bastard a lot of burns. Some of the burns even showing his bones probably leaving life-lasting scars." Gaara gently patted Y/n's head to comfort her. Y/n giggled and pulled him into a hug.

"You're really good at cheering me up...Thanks, Gaara." Gaara's face started to heat up a bit, becoming flustered. "N-no problem."

"Well at least you still in the exam, do your best Gaara!" Y/N decided to change the subject and looked up at him with a smile which he returned with a small one.

"I will and I'll win for the both of us.." Y/N nodded as she slid down into her blanket and started to slowly fall back to a deep slumber right after Gaara kissed her on the forehead and left her room.

**Everything is peaceful for now but the worst was yet to come...**


	4. Bonding and Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 assignments due and I decided to write here instead because I like to ✨procrastinate✨

**Third pov**

They stayed in Konoha while they waited to go to the final stage, When Y/n was released from the hospital she started immediately training. Even though she wasn't going to be part of it, she still was going to train so she can become stronger, with Gaara sometimes joining in and having their battles until they run out of chakra

"Is that the best you got Gaara? c'mon come at me with all you got!" Y/N used a lot of chakra and formed a tsunami of magma behind her ready to throw at him.

"Shut up...You've gotten weaker ever since you got injured.." Gaara made the same as her tsunami but out of his sand, they both waited until the other attack first. Y/n was impatient and released her magma tsunami towards his sand, Gaara did the same and both their tsunamis crashed together making a huge gust of smoke erupt from the two tsunamis connecting. As the smoke cleared, they saw that the sand form into a glass wall to form from where they both hit.

"Hey Gaara, we made glass!" Y/n went over to the giant pillar of glass formed by both of their jutsus. "We've never actually tried to combine our jutsus before." She thought out loud before trying to break it with her fist but the glass was as hard as titanium.

"My Hand! Who knew the glass could be that hard?!" Y/n retracted her hand seeing her knuckles starting to bleed.

"This could be our secret weapon!" Gaara took out a roll of bandages that he carries around, not for him but just in case Y/n got hurt. "Here you go, you idiot..."

"Thank you Panda~kun, you're always so handy!" Y/n took the roll and bandaged her wrecked knuckles. Gaara tried to break it with his sand but it still wouldn't budge.

"My sand isn't even damaging it a single bit, this is like a clear iron wall." Y/n nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we could make it into shards?" Y/n looked at him confused at what he was asking.

"Shards like shards of broken glass?"

"Yes, we can make it rain a whole barrage of glass shards onto our enemy. If we practice enough we could be able to make our glass shard to hit vital points into the body." Gaara started to mumble to himself with an intense look on his face, creeping Y/n out.

"Sounds like fun! But how are we going to do this?" Y/n got a small ball of her magma ready in her hand.

"We should start small, let's throw these two balls at the same time to make one big shard. You ready?" Gaara got ready into position to throw his.

"Yes sir!" Y/n waited, they waited for a bit until they both threw it at the same time, a small gush of smoke erupted from the spot from where the two balls landed. They both walked to where the smoke was and saw they formed a sharp shard.

"Woah! We did it!" Y/n glistened with happiness and picked up the shard. "let's see if it can cut down that tree." Y/n nodded and tossed the shard with all her strength,as the shard flew it was able to cut down multiple trees and land into a rock with it being lodged almost in.

"Perfect slices!" Y/n turned around to face him and gave him a bright smile.

"G-Good job." Gaara looked away to try hiding his flustered face.

"Aw, Panada~kun you know I love seeing you showing your cute flustered face." Y/n teased him a bit.

"W-whatever this is a good stopping point, we should head back and get something to eat.." Gaara started to walk away, not waiting for Y/n.

"Hai! You're paying right?!" Gaara nodded, making Y/n cheered.

"We should get some gizzard cause I know that's you're favorite." Y/n put her hands behind her head as they headed back into the village.

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me.. let's just eat something."

They headed into a small restaurant, making their way to the corner so they wouldn't disturb anyone. "it's so nice to be relaxing for a bit before you have to do the exams, isn't Gaara?" Y/n placed both their orders in.

"Yes, though I have to go against Sasuke Uchiha.." Y/n chocked on air as soon as the name 'Sasuke Uchiha' came up into the conversation.

"Him?!" Gaara nodded, Y/n just shook her head while rubbing her temples.

"He is an Uchiha so you can't underestimate him or he'll be able to break through your ultimate defense."

"That won't happen.." Gaara stared outside the window of the restaurant.

"But what if it does? What will happen then?" Y/n was worried, when she was watching Sasuke fight it looked like he had a curse mark that could give him more power than he had before.

"Are you doubting my abilities? You think that I can't win Y/n?!" Gaara's face turned sour with sand swirling under the table.

"No I'm not I'm just saying that you can't keep relying on that you're always stronger than you're opponent, I'm just looking out for you!" Y/n raised her voice slightly, she didn't want to fight with him after having a lot of fun when they were training earlier but then again she did forget that Gaara has a bad short-temper and how quickly his mood changes since he's been rather calm lately.

"I don't need you looking out for me and I certainly don't need you! I lost my appetite so I'm leaving.." Gaara stormed off, with Y/n paying for the food that they didn't eat and following after him.

"Gaara! Wait I didn't mean it like that!" He stopped and glared at her. "Stop following me like a dog!"

"Don't call me a dog, look Gaara I'm just trying to tell you to be aware even if you're a jinchuriki you can't keep relying on Shukaku! What if he takes over and you die in the process, I'm just worried about your safety-" Y/n was cut off by sand wrapping around her torso.

"Just shut up, stop trying to worry for me! I'm not weak so I don't need your stupid help. Now leave me alone.." Gaara squeezed his sand making it harder for her to breathe with some of her wounds slightly reopening and threw her as far as possible.

'Shit if I don't break my fall I'll probably break

my bones' She saw that there was a waterfall and decided that would break her fall, as soon as she was near the water she put her hands together.

"Almighty push!" She softened her fall into the water instead of a harsh splash though it did scare off the women that were playing in the waterfall causing a certain perverted sage to become gloomy.

Y/n floated in the water thinking about what Gaara yelled at her before he launched her here.

"I guess he doesn't need me, neither does he want me.." Y/n sighed and swam out of the water.

"Hey, pervy sage! What was that?!" Y/n looked over the other side of the bushes seeing naruto and a familiar sage.

"Naruto?" Y/n jumped over to him.

"Y/n~chan! Was that you?" Y/n nodded while shyly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Y-Yeah, sorry if I scared ya I needed to break my fall so I didn't injure myself."

" It's okay but how did you end up flying all the way here?" Naruto asked while he kept trying to summon a normal toad.

"My idiot fiancee and I got into a fight, he got mad and threw me all the way here though it's a nice surprise that we see each other again." Y/n poked at the small tadpole.

"He shouldn't be doing that Y/n~chan! What if you got hurt and there wasn't any water or even worse opened that injury on your neck?" Naruto gently shook her by the shoulders.

"He knows I'm strong so I'm probably fine, Also what's with the old man?" Y/n motioned over to the perverted sage who was still sulking.

"he's pervy sage, he's probably like that because you interrupted his 'research' not even sexy jutsu can fix that," Naruto said as he put air quotes around the research part.

"Oh, so you're Jiraya! My mom used to talk about how she would have to drag you away from the woman's baths and hot springs!" Jiraya lifted his head and faced Y/n trying to figure out who she was talking about.

"You must be M/n's daughter, that woman still likes to bad mouth me even after I apologize." He whined, causing Naruto and Y/n to laugh at him.

" She's not here is she? If so I'm going to have to run." Jiraya said as he looked like he was ready to bolt.

"Sadly no, I'm only here for the chunin exams" Jiraya let out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of the chunin exams, I'm training right now but I'm stuck with still summoning tadpoles instead of actual frogs." Naruto sulked.

"Then go back to the basics then go back to summoning, that used to help me when I was stuck trying a new jutsu." Y/n sat back to watch him train while giving him tips.

**(Timeskip brought to you by Miso Ramen)**

Naruto and Y/n spent most of the afternoon training though They made progress with a tadpole with little legs, still not a full toad but it was worth celebrating.

They were heading to ichiraku's ramen shop with Y/n treating Naruto to an all he can eat, she would pay for.

"So then I had an entire bridge named after me, called The Great Bridge of Naruto!" Naruto told Y/n the story of Team 7's first mission which made Y/n invested.

"Cool! I wish I had an entire bridge named after me.."

"Maybe someday or not..." He teased causing Y/n to kick the back of his legs as they entered the ramen shop, She ordered ten bowls of miso ramen for each of them.

"You ready naruto?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! The loser of this has to buy the winner ramen for life!"

"For my wallet's sake, I hope I win." They waited until the ramen guy gave them the say, "Go!"

Y/n was going at a pretty fast pace but naruto was eating ramen as if they were made by the hands of god. Ultimately, She lost a crushing defeat to Naruto as expected.

"I don't know if I should be concerned about your health or impressed by how fast you eat ramen." Y/n paid for the food and they both walked out with her being completely broke.

"Neither Y/n, I'll train you to become as good as me in competitive ramen eating!" Naruto dramatically said. Y/n looked at him with admiration, "Thank you, Sensei!" They walked around Konoha, mostly exploring different shops or fooling around, by the end of it they both ended up by the top of the Hokage mountain looking down at a night time Konoha with kids playing around in the streets and drunks lazily dragging about.

"Hey Y/n, you never told me what's your jutsu?" Naruto swung his legs off the edge of the mountain.

"My jutsu works with magma that I get out of the ground I can make it into whatever I want like dragons, domes, or giant tsunamis, sometimes I can't get magma out of the ground which is where I can use my back jutsu which is Almighty push and pull. I can pull objects towards me and push objects away. I'm still trying to train with my rinnegan but my mom says it's too early. What about you?" Y/n sat next to him.

"I do a lot of shadow clones that are my specialty and my secret sexy jutsu, right now pervy sage and I are training a summon jutsu though I haven't been able to get it right." Naruto sighed and laid back.

"You don't use the tailed beast?"

"No, I don't know how to, "

"It's probably for the best, those beasts are such a hassle to deal with.." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Is it nicer to live here in Konoha as a tailed beast?"

"From experience, it's in the middle though the village hates me for this stupid fox inside of me, I was still able to make friends like Sasuke and Sakura."

"I guess no matter where you go tailed beasts are still treated badly.." She frowned as she remembered how Gaara was treated around the village.

"Yeah, but I won't let that control me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be Hokage someday!" He pumped his fist into the air with Y/n doing the same.

"I'll hold you to it future Hokage but can I see your sexy jutsu, I'm curious."

"Sure, activating sexy jutsu!" Naruto was surrounded by smoke until a female version of himself popped out with clouds covering certain parts.

"Damn Naruto, You make a fine woman!" Y/n gave him a thumbs up, making naruto embarrassed.

"Thanks Y/n~chan!"

"I wanna try that, sexy jutsu!" Y/n did the same thing as naruto with smoke surrounding her.

"So how did I do?" Y/n came out as a handsome man with (h/c)(h/l) hair and a ripped body with clouds surrounding the crotch area.

"Nice job Y/n~chan, that's incredible on your first try!" They both went back to their normal selves

"Well that was fun but it's getting pretty dark so I'll need to head back to the hotel before Baki~sensei makes me do 20 laps around the village maybe let's hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure!" They said their goodbyes and she headed off to her destination.

Y/n arrived at the hotel, she was greeted by an angry Baki~sensei by the door.

"Where were you?! Temari and Kankuro we're looking for you everywhere!" He yelled.

"They didn't look hard enough because I was at the Hokage Mountains with Naruto." She strolled in, taking off her sandals and going to her futon. "Just tell us where you're going next time so I don't have to do a search hunt."

"Hai" she hummed in response, Baki~sensei sighed and closed her door, leaving her alone.

She went under her covers, trying to go to sleep but something kept bothering her.

'Why does the futon feel so cold?' Y/n rolled around trying to get warmth but it was still freezing.

"Hey Gaara-" she was going to call out for him to hold her but she stopped herself, she forgot that Gaara said he didn't need her. Y/n stayed quiet and just wrapped her arms around herself wishing that they could go back to suna so she could get comfort from her parents and itachi.

**"Geez loving someone is harder than I thought.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Gaara's least favorite foods are yokan and marron glace.
> 
> Word count: 2626


	5. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grades dropped so I had to spend time fixing them before my parents found out which is why this update is so overdue ☺️✌️. 
> 
> ⚠️Tw: slight gore⚠️

**Third Pov**

You and Gaara haven't spoken a word to each other since you two got into that stupid little fight. He didn't even bother to apologize to you for throwing you across the village, mostly going off on his own not telling anyone where he was heading off to, You weren't that upset about it anymore but you decided that he needed space from you for a little while. You left him food and always laid out his futon when he came back late. You were lonely for the most part since the sand siblings had their own things to do so you started hanging out more with Naruto, he comforted you a lot and helped you become stronger during your fights, you even saw him summon a giant toad while he was training with Jiraya!

"Y/n, are still coming to the final stage with us?" Temari picked up her giant fan as we both headed toward the final stage arena.

"Yeah, I want to see you guys win and I made a friend while staying here so I want to see him win as well!" Y/n put on her blindfold that she was able to see through. (it's like gojo's blindfold)

"You better see me win! I want to blow that pineapple head to the next village." Y/n giggled, she found Temari fun to be around. Either just to rant about life or go to hot springs after a long day of missions.

They met up with the Baki~senses who was already there with Kankuro and Gaara.

"Now that we're here together, remember that we have a separate mission and this exam is not our top priority. Go out there and do your best."

They entered the arena with Gaara and Y/n walked a little behind.

They both kept glancing at each other and stayed in awkward silence until y/n spoke up.

"Ne Gaara, I'm sorry for saying all that shit in the restaurant...I didn't mean to make you mad it's just I like to worry about you ya'know? But if you want I can make it up to you if you want I'll make you whatever you want when we get to Suna!"

Gaara turned his head away from her, clearly trying to hide his face "Even gizzard...?"

Y/n giggled at his response. "Yes, even gizzard Red Panda~Kun."

"I guess I should apologize too..Sorry I threw you across the village and said that I didn't need you.." Y/n pulled on his cheek slightly hard, making his cheek sting a little bit when she let go.

"There's your punishment, now let's go I want to go see my lovely Red Panda~Kun win!"

"I don't like the nicknames, Idiot.."

"That's too bad" She held his hand and dragged him to the balcony where Temari and Kankoro were staying at.

"Jeez, you guys walk slow!" Kankuro complained as they were preparing for the first match.

"Sorry, We got lost on the path of life on the way here." Y/n leaned against the railing

"What the hell are you going on about? Anyways, the first match is going to the blonde and a hyuga. So Y/n let's make a bet on who's going to win!" Kankuro shook Y/n by the shoulders.

"Fine, I'm putting all my money on Naruto!" Y/n was confident that he'd win since he trained extremely hard for this.

"Really? I'm betting against hyuga!" They sealed the deal by a handshake.

"You'll eat your words Kankuro. I'll go see my boy and give some words of encouragement, Oh and I almost forgot!" Y/n reached into her pouch and pulled out a small takeout box, She handed it to Gaara.

"I noticed when we left you didn't eat anything so I got that gizzard we never got to try."

"You didn't have to buy it, I'm not hungry-" He was cut off by his stomach growling, making his face glow bright red in embarrassment.

"Liar!~"

"Shut up.."

"As you wish my lord, I'll be back!" Y/n patted his head and ran off to find Naruto. She walked to the other balcony that was across from them and noticed him at the stair case.

"Naruto!"

"Y/n~Chan!"

"Naruto!"

"Y/n~Chan?" Y/n sprinted towards him and tackled the poor boy into a tight hug. "Ack-"

"Luck hug, I know you have the first match so you better win I'll even treat you to Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto gave her a wide smile and thumbs up.

"But if you lose 100 laps around the village, no pain no gain!"

"Believe it, I'll win and get that ramen!" He sweatdropped at her last statement. Y/n helped him up. They both heard the announcer start to call both Naruto and Neji down to the arena.

"Have fun." Y/n have him one last hug before he left, she headed back to the group.

"Your favorite human is back!" Y/n stood by Gaara.

"What the hell made you think you were my favorite human?" Y/n felt as if an arrow shot through her heart so she decided that she wanted to be extra.

"You killed me, Gaara!" She laid on the ground pretending to be decreased.

"Get off the ground it's dirty!" Gaara rolled his eyes, The other sand siblings just sweatdropped at the couple's interaction with each other.

"Too bad you killed me, the only way to revive is by a kiss Red Panda~kun!"

"N-No way.."

"I'm staying dead then." Gaara made her get up with his sand. " You're no fun, Gaara." He rolled his eyes and pointed down to the arena to show that the match was about to start.

"You better win, Naruto!" She cheered from the balcony.

"Start!"

The match begins with Naruto throwing a few kunai but missing Neji. He then attacks Neji directly, only to be easily dodged. Neji attacks Naruto with Gentle Fist but misses Naruto's tenketsu.

Naruto and Neji argue about the outcome of their match fate being predetermined. After that, Neji strikes down Naruto with several hits, and tells the examiner that he should call the match. After having all his own chakra closed off, Naruto manages to access the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra.

"Holy shit! He's really going all out.." Y/n was at the edge of the railing with Gaara holding her back from failing off.

"Y/n don't go too far off the railing!" Y/n sweatdropped.

"Hehe sorry ack!-" Gaara gave her a slightly hard bonk on the head, after they finished their interaction they looked back at the match.

Neji and Naruto then face off once more, Naruto now being able to move fast enough and strike hard enough to avoid Neji's attacks. The pair then clash, creating a massive explosion in the arena. As the dust settles, two holes are seen in the ground; Neji crawls up out of the first one. Neji walks to the second hole and mocks Naruto, who is lying there seemingly unconscious.

'Coming on, Naruto get up!' Y/n yelled at him in her head.

However, that Naruto turns out to be a shadow clone and the real Naruto, having dug a hole underground, surprises Neji with an uppercut from below, hitting Neji right in the jaw. The attack leaves Neji unable to move, and The proctor announces Naruto as the winner of the match.

"Pay up!" She held out her hand and Kankuro gave her all his money.

"Man, I was sure I was going to win!" Kankuro pouted.

"Well my faith Naruto helped with that!"

"I call bull!"

They waited for the next match, which was Gaara va Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't here which was strange..

"That means that Kankuro is next." Y/n was confused. 'Why wasn't he here?'

Kankuro decided to forfeit his match with Shino which meant that Temari was going to fight Temari. "Blow him away Temari!"

"You know it Y/n!" She hopped down to the arena as Shikamaru got pushed off by Naruto.

Temari attacks him when he's slow to get up, but he dodges at the last moment, deciding he doesn't want to lose to a girl. Shikamaru retreats to the cover of some nearby trees and uses the threat of his shadow to force Temari to keep her distance. While she ascertains his shadow's maximum reach, Shikamaru formulates a strategy, doing so quickly enough to be ready when Temari attacks from afar with her Giant Folding Fan. He takes shelter behind the trees and strikes out with his shadow again, extending farther towards her than before, the setting sun lengthening his shadow's range.

Temari dodges this and his other attempts to let his shadow reach farther, forcing her to repeatedly move away from him to avoid it. She attempts to finish the fight quickly, expecting things will only become easier for Shikamaru as the fight goes on, when she finds herself already caught: Shikamaru has been maneuvering her towards a hole in the ground created during Naruto's earlier match, which allowed him to catch her with his shadow from underground, capturing her from behind.

He made Temari forfeit and won the match.

"That was hella smart!"

"Yeah, good thing I didn't go against him.."

"Ooo that means the final match is yours Red Panda~Kun"

"Idiot stop calling me that!" Gaara pinched her cheek.

"Yeah but if Sasuke doesn't show up then it will be canceled.."

"True but it's an uchiha tradition to show up in a cool way." Y/n giggled as Gaara kept pinching her cheek. As soon as she said that Sasuke and Kakashi made their enternece with the excuse that they got lost on the way.

"Looks like I have to go win.." Gaara let go and started to make his way to the stair case that lead to the arena.

"Eh? Wait for me I want to wish you luck at the bottom!" She ran after him and caught up to him.

"Whatever, just watch me win."

"Like I'd miss that Red Panda~kun, you have deeply wounded me." Y/n playfully held onto her chest like she was having a heart attack. (Light be doing a lot-)

Two male ninjas appeared in front of the couple as they were about to pass by.

"Hey kids, we need to ask a little favor."

"Hm? Why should we do a favor for an old man who's going to kick the bucket at any second?" Y/n was annoyed that her sweet time with her fiancée was being ruined by a stranger.

"We need the red head to forfeit since we bet a lot of money on the uchiha!"

"I'm not going to forfeit." Gaara glared at the two men while Y/n did the same.

"Well, then we're going to do this by force."

"Y/n do you want to try out that new jutsu?" Y/n looked at him confused before a lightbulb went off and she quickly nodded her head yes. They put their hands together to make a hand sign and said in unison.

"Glass style: Pouring rain after a drought!" Pieces of glass drops started to fall from the ceiling and started to fall onto the two men. When they drop made contact on the skin it started to burn through their skin and bones. They shrieked from the huge amount of pain as all the drops burned through their bodies until they finally died.

"That was so cool!"

"Yeah, we did well." They continued to walk as if nothing had ever happened. Y/n spotted Naruto and Shikamaru with scared expressions, Of course Gaara ignored their existence while Y/n waved at them.

"Hey Naru~Kun and The smart boy who beat Temari!"

"H-Hey Y/n~Chan." She smiled as Gaara pulled her along by the back of her shirt. They made it by the entrance of arena.

"Welp, This is it! Beat that duckbutt and make me proud Red Panda~Kun I'll be cheering you on by the sidelines!" Y/n gave him a soft hug which he returned. He was genuinely happy that she believed so much in him but he'd never show or tell her that because that would lead to her teasing the hell out of him.

"You always come up with creative names, Idiot..I'll come back a winner." They let go and Y/n gave a quick peck the lips as he left to go meet Sasuke in the middle.

**"Come back to me safe, Gaara.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Gaara almost got into an arranged marriage until Temari and Shikamaru actually got married.
> 
> I'm looking for constructive criticism! I really want to make this fanfic the best that it can be so valid constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Word count: 2199


	6. Birthday special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday my/our Husband Gaara!

Gaara didn't usually celebrate his birthday since he didn't have anyone to usual spend it with unless it was with Y/n. He would sneak into the greenhouse where they would meet up with little balloons and small confetti surrounding a picnic blanket. They would use cupcakes as a birthday cake, she always bought him gifts that he usually takes with him. One time you gave him a lucky charm and he hasn't taken off his gourd since.

"Um Gaara I think we should probably replace that charm. It looks like it's going to break off.." Y/n looked at the old beaten up rose charm that she gave him for his birthday last year.

"No I want to keep it." He had grown to attached to the gift to actually throw it away was out of the question.

"Aww, I didn't know that my gift meant that much to you big ol softy ack-!" She received a chop to the head.

"I'm not a softy!" His cheeks were bright red, clearly embarrassed by her comment.

"Sheesh, Anyways my mom wants you over today. We need help hanging these flowers we got from Europe."

"Europe?"

"Mhm! They are beautiful red poppies and have a nice scent that make you explode. They will make a nice addition to the greenhouse." He had a small smile while he listened you go on about flowers. He really enjoyed your banter it really relaxed him.

"Did you dad bring them back while he was traveling?"

"Yeah he's been over there learning English and bringing back gifts which leads me to say that my dad brought you something back!" Gaara looked a bit surprised.

"What is it?" He asked which caused Y/n giggled.

"You'll see, let's go put those poppies in the greenhouse!" She grabbed his soft hands. She took a short cut where they could avoid the villagers. 'So soft.' Gaara had a small blush across his cheeks as he stared at his hands intertwined into yours.

They arrived onto the L/n residence, M/n was watering the small cactus that were growing in their front yard with their small cat Aki laying on the window sill enjoying the Sun's soft and warm rays hitting its fur.

"Hey mom, I brought Gaara so he can help me in the Garden!"

"It's the birthday boy! I left the poppies so Aki won't knock the poor pots over, have fun!"

"T-Thank you.."

They both entered into the greenhouse that was beside the house. It was full of flowers from different places around the world with all different stories. They both rolled up their sleeves and put on their gardening gloves.

"Here they are, Look at them they're really beautiful and they're so pigmented."

"Yeah they're really pretty." He stared at you holding the poppies, a warm feeling started to swell up in his heart making him smile more than he ever did.

"Ooo you're smiling!"

"N-No I'm not!" He quickly hid his face in way to prove you wrong but it was futile.

"Whatever you say Red Panda~Kun. Now help me move these flowers I want to group them together." He nodded as he grabbed the small shovel and followed you to the spot where you wanted to place the poppies.

He digged a small hole but big enough to fit the poppies in.

"Is that good?"

"Yep, Now let's put these in and add more fertilizer and water to it." They both worked hard to make the greenhouse their own little world. It was like a safe place for the both of them when the world was treating them like monsters they would escape to this little wonderland. They finished adding the poppies along with watering the other plants that needed it.

"Thanks for the extra pair of hands, Gaara. I could have done this on my own but I enjoyed your company."

"I like it here, it's peaceful so whatever..I enjoyed my time here." She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arm around him leading him inside to to wash off all the dirt that they got on them when they were gardening.

They both entered the kitchen with a surprise as confetti fell on top of the red head.

"H-Huh?" Gaara looked around the small kitchen seeing that they had made a small party just for him. They made a cake that was less sweetened with the decorations being his gourd and flowers along the sides. The handwriting was a big messy. 'She probably wrote that, that Idiot..' He felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw the banner saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!" He was never used to it but it still made him happy that they celebrated it every year.

"Hey, Don't cry it's your birthday or unless you want to anyways I'll get the presents then we can cut the cake!" Y/n ran to her room where she stuffed his presents. While they waited for Y/n, Her parents and Gaara had a small chat.

"She spent all week, trying to plan the perfect birthday for you. I'm glad she found someone that made her happy as much she makes you happy.." Her mother sent him a soft smile as she cleaned the confetti with the help from Gaara and her husband.

"Yeah without her I don't know what I'd do..B-but don't tell her that it's just going to go to her head." He sighed as he dumped the red confetti in a small bin. Both of the parent's laughed and agreed not to tell her.

"I'm back!" Y/n placed the gifts onto a small table. There were three gifts and they all varied in size. Y/n's gift being the smallest and Her dad's being the biggest.

"Open them up though save mine for last." He nodded and grabbed M/n's gift. He gently ripped back the paper and saw a lucky cat charm.

"I noticed that the one Y/n got last year was starting to get old so I bought you a brand new one to go along with it."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it.." He smiled as placed down his gourd adding it next to the one he already had.

He opened F/n's gift next which was a bit heavy. When he opened it, he was overwhelmed by the different seeds that were there. They were seeds for fruit from different countries and flowers that were extremely rare.

"I hope you like it! My buddies had a few extra so I decided to pass to you."

"Thank you sir!" Gaara was always tense around Y/n's father even though he was mostly laid back and relax, who knew a jinchuriki would scared of one man.

"Now the best for last!"

"Y/n I swear to god if you got me dirt for a gag gift-"

"Nope! This time I got a good gift." He was still suspicious of her but opened the gift anyways. It was a red small box, it almost looked like a wedding ring box. He hesitated as he opens the box he saw two small promise rings. It had a simply design of roses with ruby gems in them and a silver band to top it off.

"I had to take a lot of extra missions to even be able to afford these so you better like them."

"You're always trying to top yourself every year, I love it." He took out the two rings from the box and grabbed her hand placing the promise ring that fit her perfectly. She did the same to him and surprisingly it fit.

"Wow I guessed the size and got it right!"

"You guessed?! How much were these rings anyways?"

"Uh 154,617.76 yen if I remember correctly."

"Geez if you got that wrong then that would have been a waste."

"But it worked out didn't it?" He sighed and stared at the ring. He really did love it he just didn't know how to show it.

"Yeah I guess so, I really like it!" Y/n's face became bright red and started to point over to the cake.

"I'm glad, let's go eat cake now!" It was clear that she was trying really hard not fangirl over her fiancé's reaction to her present but they could all tell that. They put Gaara in the middle and started to sing him happy birthday with small party poppers going off as he blew out the candles.

"Yay! Now let's enjoy the cake even though I insisted on more sugar but oh well." Her mom sliced the cake into even slices, hand the young couple their own slices. "You go celebrate in the greenhouse if you'd like just clean up after yourself." They nodded before excusing themselfs from the table.

They made their way back to their little picnic spot and sat down enjoying their slices of cake.

"This is not as sweet as I'd thought it would be.."

"Yeah I know how you feel about my mom's weird addiction to sugar so I controlled how much to put in." Y/n smiled as she picked up another piece and held it towards Gaara's mouth.

"Now, say ahh~"

"No." Gaara sweatdropped

"C'mon I always see couples do this!"

"Still no."

"I shove it-"

"Fine." Gaara finally opened his mouth and Y/n fed him.

"Dreams are really coming true today." Gaara hid his face his hands trying to hide his red face.

"Y-You have some weird dreams then."

"Yeah I know." They laid back onto the blanket staring at the nice clear skies.

"Hey Gaara, let's travel together someday."

"Where?"

"I don't know, maybe to other continents. My dad says they speak other languages and don't really use chakra."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's really cool!"

"Fine, someday we'll actually travel around the entire world." He faced her with a small smile which she returned with a bigger one.

"I love you red panda~kun!"

"Idiot.."

"Eh?! Say it back!"

"No." Y/n gave him puppy eyes which usually don't work on him but he gave in.

"L-Love you too." Gaara faced the other way while Y/n was internally fangirling to herself.

"Jeez sometimes you can be such a tsundere ack!-" she received a harsh bonk. "I didn't even get to finish my sentence!"

"You didn't need to."

**"You're lucky I love you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: One of Gaara's hobbies is cultivating cacti!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Married life from Up so I felt like in a wholesome mood to write some fluff.
> 
> Also Tsundere Gaara is elite.
> 
> Word count: 1780


	7. Broken Bones

**Third Pov**

Y/n walked back to where Temari and Kankuro were at the edge of the rails.

"Ooo she's back, what took so long?" Temari said in a teasing tone.

"Giving my husband some encouragement."

"You like to move fast Y/n"

"Yeah Yeah, Now let's pay attention to his match."

As the fight between Sasuke and Gaara commences, Y/n could feel Gaara's blood-lust for Sasuke. At the same moment, Sasuke begins attacking first with Kunai and other ninja artillery though it wasn't enough to get past Gaara's defense.

"Something doesn't feel right.."

"What do you mean Y/n?" Kankuro looked over at you.

"Sasuke hasn't gone full out yet almost like he's hiding a new move.." They both stared at Y/n for a second and began to worry about their sibling.

Suddenly Sasuke ran up the wall and created a Chidori in his hand, he ran down the wall with a load of speed which was fast enough to bypass his Shield of Sand.

"Oh no.." Y/n looked at the scene, terrified.

Gaara let out a terrifying scream, "BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Both of the sand siblings held back Y/n from going into the arena to save him.

"GAARA! let me go now I have to help him!"

"We can't let you go out there what if you're targeted next.." Y/n let out a frustrated sigh and clenched your fist.

They continued the match with Y/n almost breaking the entire railing.

Sasuke tried to pull his hand out of the Shield of sand, as he pulled away they could see shukaku's arm.

"Shit, the worst-case scenario has just happened!" Y/n pulled off her blindfold ready to fight her fiancée back to his senses. His shield started to cripple away but the arm was already gone meaning that the transformation wasn't complete.

"He's hurt, Gaara is actually hurt.." Temari said in shock.

"GAARA, DON'T LOSE YOUR COOL!" Y/n yelled out to him to bring him back but he was far gone. He and Sasuke ran off into the forest,

"I'll go after them, Deal with any genin that tries to interrupt me before he goes full Shukaku."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him, Y/n?"

"Sure I can, After all, I'm his wife." She giggled trying to lighten up the mood even though she was deadly terrified that Gaara was going to ballistic on Sasuke and kill him.

"Yeah, Go after them!" Temari smirked as she lifted her fan, ready for battle with Kankuro doing the same with his puppet.

"I'll be back!" Y/n sped off, following their chakra.

She felt other chakra surrounding the area but she avoided any unnecessary fights. she noticed Sakura about to be hit by a whole bunch of sand, she reached in time only coming out with sprained ankle from jumping around the trees too fast. She jumped in front of Sakura, blocking the attack that was heading their way. Y/n saw that he was already transforming and that sent her to full panic mode. 'He's not the same..that look in his eyes makes me think that he's going to kill me if I'm in his way..'

"Gaara, snap out of it! It's not worth it anymore!"

"Move Y/n or I'll make you."

"C'mon Gaara, l-let's go back to suna and relax in our greenhouse... I'll even buy the food this time!"

"Get out of my way, I don't want to hurt you!" He held the sides of his head in pain.

"No, I'm not letting you it isn't right to win an unnecessary fight so let's just head home.."

"No, you left me no choice if you're not going to move then I'll make you move.." Y/n whole body was picked up with shukaku's claw and started to crush her in a matter of seconds by his sand. She wasn't able to move to stop him and couldn't make any hand signs, She just struggled, letting out coughs of blood as her ribcage bones started to pierce her lungs and organs. "This hurts more than I thought!" Y/n was tossed aside and slammed against a tree but her magma was able to come in time to protect her from anymore harm.

Though Y/n wasn't going to give up that easily, she stood up and wiping the blood from her mouth. "Hey Sakura, if it's not too much to ask I'm going to need your help." She tossed her a smile which Sakura returned. "Sure I'll help to the best of my capabilities!"

Y/n ignored the pain, mostly moving on pure adrenaline. Y/n grabbed a kunai and sliced her hand open, letting the drip onto her other hand. She controlled her blood into a sharp blade that can pass his defense.

"Just stay down Y/n!" Gaara yelled at her, only for her to shake her head no.

"No, I'm not letting you kill Sasuke... Sorry, red panda, I'm not on your side for this one.." Y/n lifted her blade, she wasn't as stable as she just suffered a bunch of damage to her body so she needed Sakura's assistance.

"Sakura, I'm going to ask you to protect Sasuke while I'm taking down Gaara since he's the one that's being targeted. Can you that for me?" She gave Y/n a nod and stayed beside Sasuke.

Y/n took a deep breath and made her move. "Even the slightest slip up could end with being knocked out.." She ran towards Gaara with her blade slicing off the tail coming her way through. when she landed, she landed on her sprained ankle and breaking it when more. "Ow!" She held it tightly, trying to ease the pain, and dropped her sword which turned back into blood since chakra wasn't holding it together anymore.

Gaara quickly grabbed her bad ankle and slammed her against the ground repeatedly, Until she was fully knocked out. 

"L/n!" Sakura looked at the mangled up body on the ground, along with Sasuke who was close to vomiting. Parts of Y/n's bones were sticking out of her body and her stomach slightly split open with some of her intestines spilling out from slicing it on something sharp on the ground repeatedly. Thankfully, she was still breathing but bleeding out to death.

"Why don't you ever listen to me! This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed down and stayed away from me!" Gaara cried out to Y/n's unconscious body.

"Sakura, Take Y/n away from here and take her to a hospital, They probably handled the snakes that were there so take her to a hospital." Usually, Sakura would beg to stay by Sasuke's side but she saw that Y/n was at the brink of death so she nodded and quickly picked up Y/n, sprinting off to the closest hospital.

"Stay Safe, Sasuke!"

Sakura ran into Temari on her way,

"Hey! Aren't you part ofY/n's team!" Temari stopped and looked down, she quickly ran over.

"What the hell happened to Y/n?!" Temari quickly dropped down to Sakura.

"Gaara had attacked her while she tried to protect me and Sasuke, She's quickly bleeding out!"

"I'll go with you, Kankuro go ahead and try to stop him!" He nodded and ran off.

Temari and Sakura made it to intact hospital, there was a whole bunch of hurt villagers and hurt genin that wasn't with their class when they evacuated.

"This is horrible.."

"Let's find a doctor quickly." Sakura handed Y/n over Temari, She was able to find a nurse who took her to available doctors.

Temari waited outside, leaving her with her thoughts. 'She could have taken him down, but she hesitantly didn't she? Damn it, Y/n! you've gotten too soft for Gaara to the point where you got hurt..' She sighed and buried her face into her hands.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson when she wakes up."

**((Time skip brought to you by Y/n and Naruto bothering Sasuke to eat ramen with them))**

After the fight with Naruto and Gaara, Gaara laid there not even bothering to pick himself up. Kankuro ran over and up Gaara from the ground, "Do you want to go see Y/n..?"

"I can't face her right now." Gaara sighed

"Man up, Gaara. You're going to have to face now or later."

"I guess so, Sorry.."

"Don't sweat it, we're siblings after all and the big brother gives the best advice!"

"Y/n would probably disagree.."

"Then let's go ask her, she's probably at the hospital." Gaara nodded and they were about head off but were cut off by Naruto.

"Wait I'll go with you too, I want to go see Y/n!"

"Huh, How do you know her?"

"We became friends during the first part of the chunin exams." Naruto picked himself up from the ground.

"Really? It took us years to even come to that level with Y/n." Kankuro sweatdropped.

"Yeah, We ate ramen together and she even trained with me, and pervy sage!"

"So that's why she always came back tired.. fine, you can join us." They head off, leaving Sasuke with Kakashi. ((No they didn't ditch Sasuke))

They met with Temari, who was still outside of the room. "Huh, you guys took a lot earlier than I expected."

"Yeah, we had help from the leaf genin next to me. So how is she doing?" Temari's face looked grim.

"She's in critical condition, they were able to put everything back to place but she lost a lot of blood so she's pretty weak right now." Gaara looked down on the ground with guilt. He didn't want to hurt her but he wasn't in a clear minded where he could think rationally.

"Can we go see her?" Temari nodded.

"Yeah, she's awake right now but try to be careful with her." They nodded and entered Y/n's room, who was currently making origami swans with napkins.

"Temari, for the last time I don't want banana pudding!- oh it's you guys!"

"Y/n~chan, we brought your favorite ramen!" Naruto held up a take-out box.

"Naruto, my angel they been feeding me pudding ever since I got here. I'm forever in your debt." Y/n slightly bowed to avoid breaking the stitching.

"Yep, still regular Y/n.." Kankuro rolled his eyes at the two genins who were eating their ramen.

Gaara stayed behind Kankuro trying to avoid ruining the mood, though Y/n already spotted his red hair as soon as he came through the door

"Oi, Gaara I know you're there! Enjoying this ramen with me!"

"Yeah, Join us!" Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Eh? What about me?!" Kankuro felt offended that he wasn't included.

"Oh, you can join too I guess."

"Wow, the love I felt from that." Kankuro sat on one of the chairs next to her and took a bite.

"W-Wait you're not mad at me..?"

"Hm, I was extremely mad at you." Gaara looked back at the interesting ground.

"For putting me here and having TEMARI SHOVE GROSS BANANA PUDDING DOWN MY THROAT!"

Naruto and Kankuro sweatdropped, "your priorities are broken."

"OI Y/N DONT THROW ME UNDER THE BRIDGE, I DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD WOMAN! APPRECIATE ME!" Temari yelled back.

"Hmph she snuck the gross medicine in it, anyways I forgave you as soon you came through the door."

"Why, Why do you forgive me so easily?!" Gaara looked at her in disbelief, "I'm the reason you're in the hospital bed, it's my fault!"

"So?"

"So?!"

"Jeez, calm down. It's because I love you and It's not like you killed me, believe it or not, I can take quite a beating! Your wife is strong!" Y/n flexed her good arm.

"Already calling your self wife, eh?" Naruto chuckled

"Hell yeah, I'm your wife right red panda~kun?" She high fived Naruto.

"Yeah, you're my wife." Gaara sighed

"Eh?! Y/n~chan passed out?!"

"Naruto, please attend my funeral and don't forget the ichiraku ramen." Y/n dramatically crossed her arms.

"I won't Y/n~chan, you'll be greatly missed!" Naruto went along with it.

"Idiots.." Kankuro and Gaara said together.

"Um, Visiting hours are over but I need to treat Naruto's wounds.." The nurse looked at the scene with confusion.

"Bye Y/n~Chan, See ya around!"

"Bye Naru~kun, Tell that Sasuke that he should smile more or else he'll look like an old man at 20!"

"You got it!" Naruto gave a thumbs up and left.

"I'll head out, I'll tell Baki~sensei that's you're alive."

"Okay, bye-bye." Kankuro left leaving the young couple alone.

"Hey Y/n, I'm sorry.."

"As I said Gaara I already forgave you."

"Yeah but I don't deserve it.."

"Fine, Do you want a punishment?" Y/n gave him a sinister smile.

"If you think it's necessary."

"Okay, I'll finally be able to say this, Idiot Gaara Idiot!" Y/n yelled at him and gave him a harsh chop with her good arm.

"Ack- You still have strength, Temari lied.." He held his head

"I told her to since I knew you wouldn't accept that I forgave you! Now lay down next to me I'm feeling sleepy and I want to cuddle."

"What if the nurses catches me here?"

"She won't, Now lay down you Idiot."

"You're not going to stop with the nickname?"

"Nah it's pretty fun but I prefer red panda." Y/n giggled as Gaara took off his gourd laying it to the side and laid next to Y/n.

"I look nothing like a red panda.."

"Yeah, you do! You have the dark circles and red hair!" Y/n pinched his cheeks.

"My mom is going to probably kill you when we head back." Y/n laughed, Gaara had completely forgotten about her parents.

"Yeah, but it's deserved. If my child came back beaten up I'd probably do the same.."

"Ooo Gaara, you're already thinking about the future I see!" Gaara blushed and gave her a soft chop to the head.

"Idiot, you're being too loud."

"My bad," Y/n whispered as she grabbed her arm around him and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I love you, Y/n" Gaara buried his face into her neck, making Y/n's smile widen and her face turns beet red. ****

**"Are you trying to give your poor wife a heart attack? Love you too, Gaara.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Gaara enjoys being pinched on the cheek!
> 
> Sweet lord jashin my hands hurt so bad. Also sorry I'm not good at writing fight scenes and some parts are changed from the anime. Imma make an update schedule so updates won't take weeks to publish.
> 
> Word count: 2500


	8. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching jujutsu kaisen and my god Nanami can take all my money 🧍♀️

"It's Valentine's Day.." Gaara had planned months before this day to make it perfect with the help of his siblings. He planned for the most part the location and the gifts that he had bought for you in a secret place.

"This is my only chance to make this up for the last few years of not getting anything for her on this dumb holiday." Gaara had dressed up more formally than his usual attire. He picked himself out of the room and headed towards your place since he was 99% sure that you were out helping your mom out with the garden but you were pretty unpredictable.

He walked to the front yard to be greeted by a tackle hug to the ground.

"Gaara you're looking handsome today!"

"Did you jump from the roof to hug me?!" Gaara had his sand protect his back from the ground. Y/n chuckled and looked away to avoid Gaara's glare.

"Maybe..but what's up?" Y/n got off of him, allowing him to dust the dirt off.

"It's Valentine's Day, I'm surprised that you forgot about it." He sweatdropped.

"I've been stuck doing hitman missions that I haven't checked my calendar but I did have a gift prepared for you!" Y/n speeded into her home almost knocking down pots that were placed on the window sills though Gaara's sand was able to catch them before they could break.

"She needs to be more careful.." He sat down with Y/n's cat, Aki. He heard scrambling with a couple of objects and furniture dropping to the ground as he pet Aki's back.

"I got it!" Y/n had a poorly wrapped box with red wrapping paper and tape barely holding the gift together.

"What happened to it?"

"Aki kept getting stuck while I was wrapping it together and he messed around with the tape so I eventually gave up.." Y/n giggled as she handed him the slightly large box. Gaara carefully opened the gift and pulled out a maroon bear that looked like him. The bear had his forehead scar(?) along with a small gourd and his plumpy arms crossed pose as he usually does.

"Did you make this?!"

"Yep, there's also a zipper on the gourd, open it up!" He nodded and turned the bear around pulling the zipper. Small paper notes had popped out with personalized notes that had her writing on it telling him tips and encouraging messages.

"I love it." Gaara put all the notes back and zipped it back up with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, this is too cute! I knew all those long sewing classes from mom would be worth it." Y/n held her face in her hands silently fangirling at her fiancee's smile.

"I should probably give my gifts as well, grab my hand I'll show you what I've been planning for today." Y/n grabbed it without hesitation and started to walk along. Gaara led them towards the back of their shared garden with him controlling the sand from the ground to move a huge box out of the ground.

He placed off to the side, he turned around to see Y/n's reaction which was mostly her tearing up.

"Woah, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, it's just it's nice that you're getting me a gift ya'know! It's special to me!" Y/n wiped away her tears and dusted off some sand that had stuck onto the packaging.

She quickly opened it and she was met with a whole bunch of new gardening tools and vegetable seeds that she's been begging her mother for but was quickly denied.

"Don't tell your mom that I got you those or she'll kill me." She quickly nodded and checked out the seeds, he had gotten her favorite like (f/v) and (s/f/v).

"Do you want to help plant them?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to use your gorilla strength to break the tools."

"Rude!" She laughed it off as they walked into the small greenhouse. Gaara had moved a couple of their smaller plants into another area since they were adding plants that needed more care than other plants they owned.

Y/n pretty much led Gaara the entire time since he was still a little new to planting and cultivating plants. He did dirty the nice clothes that he promised Temari that he wouldn't dirty up.

"There you go! We'll be able to grow food here and won't have to go to the market to buy groceries anymore!" Y/n wiped the sweat from her forehead as she handed tea to her fiancee.

"Yeah, that's pretty nice." They both sat across from each other at a small coffee round table, they sat there in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful with both of them enjoying the nice sunny day and a nice cold tea to top it off.

Gaara decided in the nice moment to do a romantic gesture or at least try, he gently grabbed her hand and placed a quick kiss.

"I really love you and maybe I don't show it sometimes but your company helps when I feel lonely so thank you for that." He turned his face away in embarrassment.

"You're too cute sometimes, I swear it's going to kill me someday but I love it, if that's how you feel around me then I'll make sure that you feel that way every single day my sweet red panda!~"

"You ruined the moment with the nickname.." Gaara sighed as he took another sip of his tea, Y/n send him a fake hurt expression.

"I was being nice and you know I love that nickname!"

**"Whatever, still love you nonetheless."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Gaara is the most popular and handsome boy in sunagakure and many of the kunoichi adored him, according to Gaara hiden.
> 
> I've been having massive writer's block and depression is kinda kicking my ass right now so updates are gonna be slow, Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Word Count: 1027


	9. •Coming home•

**•This is happening during the Sasuke rescue arc since Y/n was forced to stay because of her injuries•**

"Hey miss what's up with blindfold?" A random kid showed up by my bedside. I don't know if he's lost or he's an injured patient beside me but he's been asking me weird questions ever since I woke up.

"I have special eyes that give me cool jutsu!" Instantly the kid's eyes sparkled and rapidly asked me more questions, I'm not great with kids since I'm an only child and I've never had to take care of siblings but I can always try.

"What type of jutsu?"

"Well it's easier if I just show you." I carefully sat up and opened the window, I made magma from the ground outside travel to my level and made it into a magma pup.

"I control magma from deep into the earth's crust. You can touch it, it won't burn you since I'm controlling the heat it lets out."

"Ooo it's like a mini heater." He hugged the puppy like a plushie, I guess I should ask some questions as well.

"What are you in for?"

"Oh I'm not injured I'm visting my mom but I got lost the way here." I knew it. I got up and held out my hand,

"C'mon I'll take you to your mom I'll ask the nurses and they'll probably know." He nodded and told me his mother's name, that's all I needed. I asked around and was able to find the room number, jackpot! I'm really lucky today!

"OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YUJI?!" Sweet gods my ears hurt! Yuji rubbed his head as his mother kept scolding him for getting lost at the hospital. I awkwardly stood there watching their interactions, This makes me miss my mom...

"Thank you so much miss for finding him, can i get your name?"

"Y/n L/n I'm from the sand"

"Thank you so much Y/n, I hope we'll run into each other in the future." I nodded as Yuji gave a small side hug. I petted his fluffy hair and started to make my way to the door until a small hand grabbed my wrist.

"Before you go can I see your eyes without the blindfold, N/N!"

"Hm Sure." I didn't mind, I pulled up my blindfold showing only one of my [F/C] Rinnegan. He stared for a little while before blabbing incoherent things.

"N/N you're really pretty!"

"Ahh you're making me blush, what a little charmer!" That's the first time I've heard that from anyone else other than from Gaara, he handed me back the magma pup that I created since it would probably turn into liquid if I'm not controlling it.

"Now go back to you're mom she's probably been dying to talk to you!"

"But will we see each other again N/N?"

"Well probably not but if you visit Suna then I'll make sure to take you out to eat some ramen!" He nodded and scurried off. That's my queue to leave, I walked around the hospital bored out of my mind.

"OÍ Y/N!!" Well nevermind my boredom quickly disappeared as Temari speedwalked her way over to me. 

"Hey Temari what's up- WOAH WHY ARE YOU PICKING ME UP AND WHERE IS THIS GORILLA STRENGTH COMING FROM?!" I felt scared as we exited the hospital with me being carried by Temari.

"Are you saying that I'm a gorilla?!"

"Oh look there's a sale on cabbage." Oh no, please god don't let me get thrown. An irritated Temari lifted me over her head,

"DON'T IGNORE MY QUESTION!" She threw me to the leaf's gate. I see my time has come to an end because I called Temari a gorilla-

"Ack!" I went face first into some soft sand.

"Seriously, don't anger Temari..." Gaara sweatdropped as I rubbed my face, I gave him a quick thank you before we all meet with Baki~sensei.

**(Timeskip brought to you by the Gaara protection squad)**

The mission to rescue Sasuke was a failure. He's actually serious about killling itachi which was pretty obvious but it might be a while before he can get into itachi's level. We arrived at suna after many hoursof whining and breaks, It wasn't a pleasant greeting with me being tackled to the ground and put into tight restraints.

"what the hell? Why am I the only one in restraints?!" I tried to break them off but even my magma couldn't break them off, they were prepared especially for me then. They informed us about the Kazekage's death and how they needed to keep more of an eye on me so I don't go rogue and leave the village.

"Jesus at least let me talk to my fiancée!" They looked hesitant but let me have 30 seconds.

"You okay?"

"I should be asking that since you lost a family member.."

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought but it stings, Y/n I need you to be on your best behavior so you don't have to be locked up." Gaara gently pulled me into a hug while petting my hair. I'm in heaven...if it means more head pats from Gaara then I'll be on my best behavior.

"You got it!"

"Good now go." I quickly went with guards with a smile on my face, if I behave throught the entire time I'm in a cell then I can get more head pe-

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**SPLAT**

My thoughts were interrupted by a tomato hitting my cheek, I can't see anything so I don't know who did it.

"WE DONT NEED ANOTHER MONSTER IN OUR VILLAGE." Oh I see they're putting me against public discrimination as we walk to my cell, I can handle this. More things started to hit my face that weren't fruit like rocks, dirt, and glass. I'll let them have their fun before they'll see me out of these chains though I'm getting tired of the rocks hitting my ears it's irritating.

"What do you mean I'm your only monster." We finally made it along with my face dirty and beaten but the tomatos taste good. The shinobi pushed me in and slammed the door not bothering to take off the restraints.

"You people are so mean, letting me get dirty. Ya'know I'm starting to suspect that I'm not the real monster but the people in this village are. So rotten when you see something different from your boring average shinobi." I slammed my foot into the door creating a dent, I'm sorry Gaara but these fools are pissing me off so I'll give them a piece of my mind.

"Shinobi like you should be embarrassed, you'll bully a kid that just so happens to have a high power but since I'm all tied up you have the chance to tell me all the things you think your heads as soon as I'm let out...

**I'll kill every single toxic villager along with shinobi and burn your bodies into disfigured corpses!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Y/n hates when Gaara overwaters their plants
> 
> This probably my least favorite chapter because no matter how much I change it, I don't like it but you know can't always be perfect. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Word count: 1230


End file.
